


mods and upgrades (2015 Tiny Treats)

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Modification, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Upgrades, non-consensual upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young bots, always wanting mods and upgrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mods and upgrades (2015 Tiny Treats)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the fic_promptly community, filling my own prompt again. 
> 
> prompt: Transformers (any), any character, first upgrade

1\. "All right, re-activate your optical feed."

Jazz did as instructed, and boggled at the array of colors assaulting him. He didn't even have _names_ for most of them. Carefully, he reached up and touched the edge of the newly installed visor. "Intense."

"Intense, indeed." The medic's tone was wry. "Be careful til everything integrates. Your first upgrade is always the hardest to adapt to."

 

2\. "Perceptor, are you sure this is wise?" The medic paused, holding the new processor and storage drive up where the young mech could see them. "Your personality matrix may not copy over correctly."

"An acceptable risk," Perceptor replied. "How else will I begin to understand the complexity of the universe without an adequate processing suite?"

 

3\. Blaster stared at the deployer dock modification longingly for several long moments. Then he pinged his bank with a request to transfer funds from his savings account into his spending account and stepped into the mod parlor.

 

4\. "What are you going to do with combat grade armor out here in Yuss?" His brother asked.

"I don't know," Cliffjumper replied, polishing a patch of the armor the other mech was referring to. "I thought maybe I'd get into a fight or two."

 

5\. Alpha Trion thrashed as the multi-faced beings held him down and plugged a cable into the data port on the back of his head. He screamed as the foreign upload began, even as it gave him the ability to understand his captors' language.


End file.
